elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Elefanten in Kambodscha
|} Der südostasiatische Staat Kambodscha ist eines der letzten natürlichen Verbreitungsgebiete des Asiatischen Elefanten. Anzutreffen sind die dort wild lebenden Elefanten vor allem in zwei Regionen: im Südosten des Landes im Kardamomgebirge mit dem angrenzenden Elefantengebirge, wo es etwa noch 250 Elefanten geben sollOne man's mission to save Cambodia's elephants, auf news.mongabay.com, sowie vor allem im Osten des Landes in der Provinz Mondulkiri. Nach anderen Angaben gibt es in beiden Bereichen je etwa 100 TiereCommunity-based Elephant Conservation in Cambodia, auf www.elephantconservation.org. Elefanten waren auch in Kambodscha eine bedeutende Tierart, die als Arbeitstier eingesetzt wurde (um etwa die Tempel von Angkor zu errichten) und auch Verehrung genoss. Heute ist u.a. infolge der kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen aus der jüngsten Geschichte sowie durch Vordringen der Menschen in die ursprünglichen Waldgebiete, ihre Art auch dort bedroht. Die Zahl der heute in Kambodscha lebenden Elefanten wird auf unter 400 geschätztElephant peacemaker given Goldman Prize, auf www.sfgate.com. Die Zahl der domestizierten Tiere wird mit etwa 200 angegebenThe status, distribution and management of the domesticated Asian elephant in Cambodia, auf www.fao.org, gibt für 2001 eine Zahl von 162 an.Elephants in Cambodia, auf www.eleaid.com zitiert von 2006 eine Menge von 211.. Wieder andere Quellen geben etwa 100 domestizierte und 450 bis 500 wilde Elefanten anCambodia donates elephant pair to S. Korea+, auf www.breitbart.com. Natürliches Vorkommen Genaue Angaben zur Zahl der wild lebenden Elefanten für Kambodscha gibt es nicht. Hauptsächliche Verbreitungsgebiete sind die Kardamom-Region, die Teile verschiedener Provinzen im Südwesten des Landes umfasst, und die nordöstliche Provinz Mondulkiri. Wie in anderen Ländern mit wildlebenden Elefanten gibt es auch in Kambodscha Konflikte zwischen den auf immer kleineren Lebensraum zurückgedrängten Elefanten und den in ihrer Nähe wohnenden Menschen, die um ihre Felder und Ernten fürchten, weil diese von Elefanten zur Nahrungsaufnahme aufgesucht werden. So werden Chili und Stromzäunen empfohlen, um die Tiere von den Feldern abzuhalten. Vor allem gilt es, die Bewohnern in den Regionen mit wilden Elefanten in den Elefantenschutz mit einzubeziehen, wie es etwa die Organisation "Fauna & Flora International" versuchtGuy DeLauney: Cambodia villagers save elephants, auf news.bbc.co.uk. Elefanten in der Kultur Kambodschas Elefanten in Kunst und Architektur Elefanten werden u.a. auf den Flachreliefs der historischen Stätten Kambodschas dargestellt, so auch in den berühmten Anlagen von Angkor bei Siem Reap. Angkor Wat So gibt es in Angkor War, der bekanntesten Tempelanlage dort, die am westlichen Eingang Tore hat, durch die Elefanten gehen können und deshalb auch "Elefantentore" genannt werdenExploring Angkor Wat, auf www.travelingmark.com, unter den Flachreliefs der inneren Anlage eine Schlachtenszene mit stoßzahntragenden KriegselefantenAnother reliefm auf www.travelwithsheila.comAngkor Wat Relief auf astrid-kaiser.de, auf denen wohl die die Heeresführer in die Schlacht zogenAngkor Wat Bas Relief, auf www.longpassages.org, was sich auch unter den Darstellungen eines Heereszuges findetReliefs in Angkor Wat, auf www.wgroseneck.de. Angkor Thom Der Staatstempel Bayon der naheliegenden Anlage Angkor Thom bildet den Einsatz von Elefanten im Krieg dar, wo ein Heeresführer neben dem Fußvolk der Khmer im Kampf gegen die Cham auf einem stoßzahntragenden großen Elefanten reitetKhmer army going to war against the Cham; relief at the Bayon-temple in Angkor, Cambodia, auf Wikipedia. Weiter im Norden gibt es den Tempel Banteay Srei mit einer Darstellung von Indra auf dem dreiköpfigen Elefanten AiravatiIndra sits on top of the 3-headed elephant Airavata, auf www.andybrouwer.co.uk. Wat Damrey Soi, Battambang Aus jüngerer Zeit und eigentlich der Thai-Kultur zugehörig ist der Wat Damrey Soi (Wat Tahm-rai-saw) in Battambang, der zweitgrößten Stadt des Landes. Er wurde 1904 auf Veranlassung des dort residierenden Thai-Gouverneurs errichtet. Der zugehörige Elefantenstall wurde zerstörtArchitecture Battambang, Flyer mit Nennung des Wats unter Nr. 15 auf S. 2, auf www.ka-tours.org. Es gibt auch eine Statue von einem Weißen Elefanten zu bewundernThe White Elephant, Foto auf www.travelpod.com. Hilfs- und Schutzorganisationen für Elefanten Elephants Livelihood Initiative Environment (E.L.I.E.) Elephants Livelihood Initiative EnvironmentHomepage von ELIE auf www.elie-cambodia.orgElephants get ELIE, an NGO all of their own, Porträt der Organisation auf wildlifealliance, mit einem Artikel der Phnom Penh Post ist eine lokale Nichtregierungsorganisation in der Provinz Mondulkiri, die sich ausschließlich um das Wohl der in der Provinz lebenden domestizierten Elefanten kümmert, die dort noch hauptsächlich als Arbeitselefanten eingesetzt werden. Gegründet wurde die Organisation von dem Engländer Jack Highwood, der in Kooperation mit der Bevölkerung arbeitet. Die Mehrheit der Einwohner in dieser Provinz bildet das Volk der PhnongABOUT THE PHNONG, auf www.elie-cambodia.org, das für den Fang und die Haltung von Elefanten bekannt ist. Aufgrund des hohen Alters der Elefanten und der Ansicht der Phnong, die Zucht von Elefanten für Unglück zu haltenChheang Dany, Hunter Weiler, Kuy Tong and Sam Han: The status, distribution and management of the domesticated Asian elephant in Cambodia, wird die Zahl der Elefanten in Menschenobhut in Mondulkiri weiter zurückgehen, da der Fang von wilden Tieren verboten ist. ELIE sorgt für das Erfassen der Elefanten, deren Zahl mit 59 angegeben wirdDomestic Elephants, auf www.elie-cambodia.org und damit die Hälfte der in Kambodscha gehaltenen Elefanten bilden soll, außerdem für die tiermedizinische Versorgung der Arbeitselefanten und mit dem "Elephant Valley Project" für den Einsatz der Elefanten im Bereich des Ökotourismus. Kambodschanische Zoos Kampot Teuk Chhou Zoo Der Kampot Teuk Chhou Zoo liegt in der Nähe der südkambodschanischen Stadt Kampot. Dieser private, kleine ZooA Trip to the Zoo: Kampot, Cambodia, Blogeintrag mit Bericht von einem Zoobesuch auf razzelberry.blogspot.com hält u.a. auch ein Paar Asiatischer Elefanten, die auf Fotos gut dokumentiert sindfeeding the elephants bananas, auf http://razzelberry.blogspot.com/2010/03/trip-to-zoo-kampot-cambodia.htmlElephants in Kampot Zoo, auf www.flickr.comFeeding the elephant, auf www.flickr.com, wobei es sich um einen weiblichenunknown at Kampot Teuk Chhou zoo ("Female"), mit Foto auf www.elephant.se und einen männlichenunknown at Kampot Teuk Chhou zoo ("Male"), mit Foto auf www.elephant.se Elefanten zu handeln scheint. An Futter sind beide anscheinend sehr interessiert. Weblinks *Chheang Dany, Hunter Weiler, Kuy Tong and Sam Han: The status, distribution and management of the domesticated Asian elephant in Cambodia, in: Giants on Our Hands: Proceedings of the International Workshop on the Domesticated Asian Elephant, Bangkok, Thailand, 5 to 10 February 2001, auf www.fao.org. *Elephants in Cambodia, auf www.eleaid.com. Einzelnachweise